


I have never longed for winter. (Then your presence made me shiver.)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Basically Sehun being angsty and Jongin cheering him up, Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Kissing in the car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's back was against the cool window of Sehun's car window, warm kisses peppered across his body, gentle fingers stroking his thighs and suddenly he had a keen sense of what affection felt like that Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have never longed for winter. (Then your presence made me shiver.)

“Sehun, hgggg. N-not so fast.” Jongin barely rasped out, his fingers sliding across the blonde’s hair, tilting his lover’s face to his own and pressing a gentle kiss on the thin lips. Sehun gave him a slightly sheepish expression as he pressed his face closer with his hands eagerly sliding along Jongin’s thighs.

 

Jongin’s back was pressed against the cold and foggy backseat window of Sehun’s old red Jeep. It reminded him vaguely of their teenage days when they hadn’t been open about their relationship as they were now. Hooking up in cars, secret kisses, and tons of cuddling. Jongin smiled fondly at the memory but Sehun barely lasted a minute until his lips were back on the exposed skin of Jongin’s neck. His breath hitched slightly when Sehun bit the tan skin, running his tongue over the bite mark.

 

On their way back from Sehun’s parents the car had broken down on the side of the snowy street. It was just their luck that the tow truck couldn’t come out until the morning to get them out of the snow storm. Thankfully, they had enough gas to heat the car for the night since Sehun refused to call his parents to come get them.

 

“Sehun,” Jongin groaned quietly, “We should ask your p-parents to come and get us-- ow, did you just bite me?” He demanded.

 

“You know how I feel about them. Can you just not mention my parents when I’m trying to seduce you?” Sehun asked sounding a little annoyed. Jongin pouted faintly as he pressed his hands against each cheek pulling the other’s face to his.

 

Jongin knew how Sehun felt about his parents and that’s why he had been worried about tonight’s dinner. They were strict and very traditional people. They weren’t entirely accepting of their relationship but they certainly had gotten a lot more approving. But Jongin knew Sehun disliked his parents for his childhood-- from what he picked up on they had done a lot of bad things to Sehun. Jongin had to convince Sehun to come to dinner tonight. He pressed one kiss to the other’s lips. Jongin at moments just wanted to protect Sehun even if it was from his own parents.

 

“Call your parents. It’s going to be cold tonight. We cannot stay in the car for the entire night.” Jongin murmured, “I know you don’t want to but you really cannot afford to be sick.”

 

Sehun pursed his lips and heaved a sigh pulling away from Jongin and back into his own seat. He wanted to be angry with Jongin for insisting but he couldn’t remain upset with the male who was only looking out for him. “Fine, I will tell them we cannot get out in the story and are staying the night-- but tomorrow we’re leaving before breakfast. I cannot stand another meal with them.”

 

Jongin grabbed his lover’s wrist, fingers encircling the pale hand. He didn’t want Sehun to be upset with him but in the end, he felt as though Sehun wasn’t giving his parents’ a fair chance to make up for the past. “Don’t be angry with me, Hunnie.” Jongin said sweetly adding the affectionate nickname to suck up just a bit.

 

Sehun turned to him and leaned closer as if to reassure Jongin everything was okay and pressed a tiny kiss on his lips lightly. But, Jongin knew it wasn’t okay. “I’m not angry with you.” He said quietly, “I’ll call them. Don’t worry. We won’t freeze.”

 

\------------

 

His fingers dug into Jongin’s and he knew his boyfriend was uncomfortable. Jongin was standing too near as if Sehun would explode any second as they walked into his parent’s large villa on the outskirts of any nearby town. The Ohs were a decent, law abiding, upper class family. His mother’s lips were pursed tightly as if she disapproved of the two boys staying in their home together. Mr. Oh said nothing as he went back to the bedroom to sleep after he removed his coat.

 

Mrs. Oh lingered for a second staring at the two boys. “Sehun show Jongin the guest room. Sehun you’ll stay in your old room, understood?” She said. “No funny business. And don’t give me that look-- it’d be the same if you brought a unmarried girl home.” And she turned on her heels to follow her husband to sleep.

 

Jongin squeezed Sehun’s hand and smiled faintly. “Don’t look too disappointed.” He said slowly.

 

Sehun scoffed. “She’s only saying that because we’re gay. If I brought a girlfriend home she’s be all over her and asking when we’re having kids---” Jongin leaned forward before Sehun could finish and pressed a kiss on his lips.

 

“Regardless she’s your mother and we should respect her wishes.” Jongin said happy when Sehun responded to him by pulling him closer. “Now show me this guest room.”

 

Sehun scoffed. “And we couldn’t just sleep in the car together?” He asked as he pulled Jongin forward towards the stairs. Though it had been many years since he had been back to his parent’s home, everything still was the same. It was still impeccably clean and styled to his mother’s taste. It was as if he never truly left.

 

They made it down a hall when Sehun pushed a door open and pushed Jongin in. The room was plain and minimalistic. A small twin bed, a desk, a couch, and a large entertainment system with a TV and what looked like a couple of games. But what Jongin eye was the array of photos scattered on the wall above the bed. Each one had a much younger Sehun in it. Sehun playing volleyball with friends. Sehun dressed as a woman on what appeared to be a college halloween party. Sehun with a little baby. Jongin turned around narrowing his eyes suspciously at his boyfriend who leaned against the wall as if he was blocking him from the door.

 

“This is your room, isn’t it?” Jongin asked.

 

Sehun smiled and nodded.

 

“Your mother said--”

 

“I don’t care what she said.” Sehun said back moving closer to Jongin, “What she doesn’t know won’t kill her right? So make sure to keep quiet.”

 

“Keep quiet?” Jongin asked unsure what he meant.

 

Sehun grinned wickedly as he pulled the other nearer to him. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist. “When I’m devouring you. Make sure to not make a lot of noise~ you’d hate for them to hear you right?”

 

Jongin’s face flushed. “We’re not having sex in your parents house!” Jongin said as if that was the most scandalous idea Sehun had come up with.

 

“You were okay with doing it in the car.” Sehun said bitterly, his face nudging Jongin’s neck pressing a faint kiss there.

 

“That’s slightly different. I didn’t have to worry about my boyfriend’s parents hearing us!” Jongin said, “One night of celibacy won’t kill you.”

 

Sehun scowled. “It’s nights like this when I’m already in a bad mood I need your physical affection the most!”

 

Jongin scoffed this time. His fingers curled in Sehun’s blonde hair as he pulled his hair back pressing a hard kiss on his lips. “I love you. But I would be mortified if your parents heard us.”

 

“Then don’t moan so fucking loud.” Sehun said grouchy from his rejection. Jongin smiled faintly and sighed.

 

“You want to have sex on your twin sized bed?” Jongin inquired looking at the bed skeptically. He highly doubted that would be comfortable.

 

“I don’t really care where so long as it’s you.” Sehun pointed out and Jongin didn’t doubt it. How many times had he tried to get Jongin to mess around in very compromising places?

 

Jongin huffed. “Fine. We can mess around but we’re not going all the way.” He gave in, his body already craving the other’s touches from earlier. He knew he couldn’t trust himself to be quiet so he could only agree to getting Sehun off. “But if they hear it’s you who is taking the blame.” He only felt this giving since it was Christmas Eve. Since they wouldn’t be getting home in time to celebrate it alone or where their gifts remained under their tree Jongin could at least give him something else.

 

Sehun didn’t need to be told twice. His fingers dug into the taut skin of Jongin’s hips and nipped his lips aggressively. The best part about dating someone for a long time was that you became accustomed to their bodies. Jongin knew where to touch and how much pressure to apply before Sehun was panting into his breath, fingers curled around his biceps.

 

“Jongin,” Sehun managed, “Don’t tease me fucker.”

 

Jongin only smiled as he pushed Sehun down on the small child sized bed. Sehun looked at his boyfriend under his lashes and was about to say something about hurrying up but Jongin dropped to his knees before him and Sehun shut up.

 

Jongin had enough practice, his nimble fingers hungrily seeking the other’s member out as he gave the other a coy smile.

  
  
  


Jongin’s face was pressed into the sheets of Sehun’s old bed, his knees propped up, his boyfriend settled behind him. “Sehun,” He said in a muffled voice, “Please just do it.”

 

Sehun’s fingers skimmed over the tan skin of his lover, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses along his spine, as his cock pressed against the cheeks of the other. He knew if he could see Jongin’s face now it would be blushed and he’d look embarrassed.

 

Sehun guided himself at the edge of Jongin, pressing against the twitching ring of muscles but he didn’t enter him. He instead circled his entrance watching his precum spread as a long mewl of warning came from Jongin.

 

“Sehun!” He said in a slightly higher octave more desperate. Jongin could say he wasn’t one to particularly enjoy winter but it was moments like this when the heat of Sehun pressed against him that he felt very fondly towards the cold. “If you don’t fucking put it in I am going to make you jack off in the bathroom.” He threatened.

 

Sehun chuckled a little as he pressed closer. When his wet and hot member slid into the other, Jongin murmured a groan as he pressed his face more into the pillow. The thickness and the heat was threatening to burn Jongin alive. Sometimes Jongin felt as though Sehun was trying to brand him with his body, so Jongin would only ever respond this way to Sehun. It’s when Sehun pulled completely out of and slammed back in, Jongin knew he wasn’t going to have wait anymore.

 

“Hff, hnng.” The shameful sounds escaping Jongin made his face flame and his eyes squeeze close. But that seemed to be a bigger mistake. He could only concentrate of the rhythmic thud of Sehun’s body. With one powerful thrust Jongin cursed. “I am n-never sleeping with you a-again!” Jongin snapped knowing Sehun did certain things on purpose to make him make sounds or embarrass himself.

 

“Aw baby,” The way Sehun spoke was sarcastic but completely loving, “It would be a shame to never do this again. You take me in so well. Anyway, aren’t you so wet down there? Are you excited we’re in my parent’s house?”

 

Jongin’s face heated. “No you b-bastarahhh--” when Sehun hit the spot he had been searching for diligently Jongin’s mind went numb. “Please there.” He groaned quietly as he felt Sehun tugging his shoulder. Sehun flipped Jongin in his back leaning down to press a soft kiss with a particularly hard thrust and Jongin nearly whimpered. His arms circled around Sehun’s neck. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” Jongin managed.

 

Sehun smiled against his lips. “I love you too.”

  
  
  


Jongin felt something press against his face. At first he thought it might be Sehun pressing a kiss to his face but he heard a girlish giggle and Jongin’s eyes popped open to see a young blonde girl staring him right in the eyes. He felt Sehun’s arms around his waist and Sehun’s face pressed against his back. It’s when the girl broke into a smile and ran from him to the open door Jongin panicked.

 

“Hana where are you?” He heard an adult voice say. A shorter blonde male stopped at the door catching his daughter prying on the two sleeping boys. The man’s eyes widened. “Hana! Leave your uncle alone! Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” The tiny man rushed and grabbed his daughter. “You’re Jongin right? Ahh-- I’m Luhan, Sehun’s older brother. I’m sorry for Hana! She’s a curious child.”

 

“Daddy they’re naked!” The little girl giggled and Jongin pinched Sehun. He was too embarrassed to say anything.

 

Sehun woke with a jolt and a groan, “What Jongin? Ouch that hurt…” He paused seeing they weren’t alone in his room anymore. “Hyung? What are you doing here? They didn’t say you were coming over for Christmas.”

 

Luhan blushed. “Sehun… Ah… I will talk to you when you come downstairs for breakfast!” And the small man darted out of the room with his traumatized daughter in his arms. Hana waved bye as if nothing happened when the door was shut.

 

Jongin turned to Sehun red faced. “You asshole!” He hit Sehun on the arm, “This is your fault! They know what we did! I feel like a caught teenager.”

 

Sehun smiled faintly and laughed hugging the blushing male. “It looks like we can stay for breakfast after all. I cannot wait to see my mother’s glares directed at you.”

 

 


End file.
